2001–02 Calgary Flames season
The 2001–02 Calgary Flames season was the 22nd National Hockey League season in Calgary. It began with wholesale changes, as second year General Manager Craig Button continued to change the look of the team. In two separate draft-day trades, the Flames dealt goaltender Fred Brathwaite and forwards Valeri Bure and Jason Wiemer away, gaining back Roman Turek and Rob Niedermayer. The changes appeared to pay off, as the Flames stormed out to a 13–2–2–2 record, and first place in the division. The result prompted the Flames to sign Turek - a pending unrestricted free agent - to a long-term deal.Flames ink Turek long-term, cbc sports, November 20, 2001, accessed December 19, 2006. The team, however, collapsed, winning only 19 of their remaining 63 games, finishing 4th in the Northwest Division, and out of the playoffs for the sixth consecutive season. The season ended with head coach Greg Gilbert and top forward Marc Savard in a bitter, public feud that included the latter demanding a trade late in the season and into the summer.Flames ship Savard to Thrashers, cbc sports, November 15, 2002, accessed December 19, 2006. Individually, Jarome Iginla broke into the spotlight, leading the NHL in goals (52) and points (96). His season would land him the Rocket Richard Trophy, the Art Ross Trophy and the Lester B. Pearson Award.NHL Awards 2002, proicehockey.about.com, accessed December 19, 2006. Iginla also finished second in Hart Memorial Trophy voting, tied with winner Jose Theodore on points (434), but behind Theodore in first place votes (26–23).Jose Theodore named NHL MVP, cbc sports, June 27, 2002, accessed December 19, 2006. Iginla was also a member of Canada's team at the 2002 Salt Lake Olympics. He recorded two goals in the gold medal game against the United States, which Canada won 5–2 to claim their first ice hockey gold medal in 50 years.Stand on guard for thee, CNNSI.com, February 24, 2002, accessed December 22, 2006. Regular season Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs The Flames finished 11th in the Western Conference, 15 points back of the 8th place Vancouver Canucks. This was the sixth consecutive season the Flames failed to qualify for the post-season. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Bold text denotes league leader. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 2002–03 season:Off-season trades and signings, cbc sports, July 17, 2002, accessed December 6, 2006. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 2001 NHL Entry Draft in Sunrise, Florida.2001 NHL Entry Draft results, nhl.com, accessed December 18, 2006. The Flames had the 11th overall pick, however traded it to the Phoenix Coyotes in a swap that saw them gain the 14th pick. *Statistics are updated to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Players in italics were active on an NHL roster in 2008–09. Farm teams Saint John Flames The baby Flames followed up their Calder Cup winning season with a disappointing 29–34–13–4 result in 2001–02, finishing in last place in the Canadian Division, missing the playoffs. Blair Betts led the Flames with just 49 points, while Dany Sabourin was the top goaltender in limited action.2001–02 Saint John Flames stats, hockeydb.com, accessed December 21, 2006. Johnstown Chiefs The Chiefs finished the 2001–02 ECHL season with a 39–31–2 record, good enough for third place in the Northwest Division. They were knocked out of the playoffs in the second round by the Dayton Bombers. See also * 2001–02 NHL season References * Player stats: 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide - 2001–02 stats, p. 110. * Game log: 2001–02 Calgary Flames game log on espn.com. * Team standings: 2001–02 NHL standings at hockeydb.com. Category:Calgary Flames seasons Category:2001 in hockey Category:2002 in hockey